O-U-T
by BlackoSun
Summary: /Silvær\the unnamed child is know, so many titles by those that can't remember. Dancer, Pixie,Fawn... She remembers every thing and everyone, cursed she lives as the street child, homed she Silvær.


O-U-T

Chapter 01: I've Known For Years

A small girl sat under a doorway her brown-green eyes stared into the rain storm as the wind whipped her deep brown locks. A flask of lightning,a roll of thunder, the sound of rain drumming a soft lullaby. A small smile fitting her perfectly graced her face leaning back she slowly let her lids fall. Sleep wrapped her in its arms giving her the missing warmth. She hummed as she felt the peacefulness of the town shield the rain for her a soft voice spoke lovingly. The melody spilling from its soul speaking of lands filled with magic, a land the girl wish she could return to. She mumbled out in the air "Who are you?" A soft chuckle rang to her ears "I'm your memory's please remember, Silvær." A glow of gold settled in her mind the past retrieved. She retained everything as she awoke the thin drizzle spilled closer to her "Wait for her a tad bit longer"

Storybrooke, Maine. 6 years later

I danced down the street to a soundless song coming only to a stop at the diner front "Ganny? Can I be of help today?" A kindly seen old woman short curled gray haired smiled softly at me giving no words of denile. Stepping quickly to the back I washed my street dirtened hands before tieing a short white apron around my too small waist. Rushing up front while finishing the bun I hastle made I nicked a pad an pen to tuck in my apron. Minutes later our early customers drifted in and I took orders in a neat fountain like script. As the diners came and went I washed the tables at a fast pace arranging everything neatly.

Spinning gracefully from the table I'd sat coffee cups on I ducked under Ruby's tray arm entering the back I clipped 2 notes on the string and picked up a mug. Moving swiftly out I deposited the mug in front of Leroy and poured him his coffee before he could ask. A small smile tugged at his lips as he took a sip "Thanks Pixie." Smiling I placed the meal in front of him "The reg Le" at a nod I swept away. A ring by the door made me grin as the newcomer entered I placed the other meals I had on the respected tables and hurried to them. Seeing the mayor didn't faze me neither did the 6 year old "Hello Madame, and who might you be young charge of the Queen?" The mayor stiffened in the corner of my eye. "Moms not a queen. An my names Henry!" I smile played my features as the boy remarked his name. Bending down I stage whispered to the kid "But, She is a queen she watch's over us and the town to keep us safe. You see Henry you are the Prince that will grow to defeat the loneliness that threatens her heart. So can I trust you to do so?" A eager nod made me giggle. Turning back to the mayor I winked at her "So what may I serve you your majesty?" "Eggs,and bacon." I nod "Would you like a goblet of coffee?" "Yes." Writing it down I spun to Henry "An what may I get you princeling?" Henry giggled "Pancakes!" I smiled at the boy before skipping off. Placing the tag up I procured 2 mugs and filled one with coco before weaving back to the mayor placing them both down I got the coffee pot and whip cream. Filling the mayors mug up I smiled at Henry "I say a dash of whip cream and some cinnamon is in order." Swirling the fluffy milk and sprinkling the cinnamon I patted his head. Twirling off I refilled the correct cups and collected the payments left before taking the meals to the table I was serving. "Eggs,bacon, and pancakes for the royal table" Finishing the lay out I went to wash the tables.

Half an hour later I collected the plates from the mayors table as it was the last table taken "Any thing else I may offer to you?" "No thank you...?" I blinked "Oh! Sorry, I don't really have a name." "Then what may I call you" I grinned as I wiped up some spilt coco "Anything you wish, your highness" I tacked on after glancing at Henry. The mayor peered at me slightly "Tenebris Lux" I smiled at the title "Thank you. Prince Henry what do you wish to call me?" Henry giggled once more as I bow showingly to him "Dancer!" Nodding to him I collected the payment and danced away gracefully twisting,ducking,and spinning until he disappeared out the door.

As dinner time filed diners in I in acted my fluent dance once more to not crash into anyone milling about. I nodded and grinned at each person I served and those I didn't as well even going far as to joke with some. As the rush slowed and dwindled down to a trickle I waved good bye to many "Bye Mary!" "Good bye Grace." I smiled at the title Mary called me. As she left I wiped all the tables down and swept the floors before washing the dishes. I heard the ring of the bell knowing only 1 person that would come at the time drying my hands I picked up a glass and exited the back. I placed the glass down and filled it with tea before walking to the filled booth "Evening Mr. Gold" "Where are they?" I sat down across from him "Granny and Ruby stepped out for a bit to get the money you have come to procure." "When will they be back?" "Not long do you wish for a drink Mr Gold?" He raised an eyebrow at me.

A few minutes passed as I sat across studying him subly not hinting any fact with a single motion I made. When the door opened I glanced at Granny flickingly before returning my gaze to Gold "Granny welcome back." Seeing Gold shift I removed myself from the booth "It was nice to see you Mr.Gold" "It was nice to meet the child that everyone talks about, The nameless child." I shook my head "I have many titles to go by there for how am I nameless?" Mr.Gold smiled "You are correct I suppose, what shall I call you?" Walking to the back I place the glass to the side. I stood in the doorway as Gold stopped at the door "It was nice to meet you dearie, I believe Silver fits you." As he left I grinned.

_ , 4 Years Later

I glanced up as I felt a change in the air slowly finishing my task of dusting the wares in Mr.Gold's shop I placed everything away. Walking calmly to the back I entered "Mr.Gold I have finished with dusting and polishing. I have a question about an object I noticed." Seeing him move I walked back to the front and picked up a small box with a dozen tiny scrolls and a raven quill plus well placed with in. Walking to the counter I sat it down "How much does it cost?" Gold glanced it over "75" thinking it over I opened the small pouch of cash I carried on me and extracted several bills. Handing it over I explained "$60 in paper plus you don't have to pay today." Gold smiled "Your getting good at deals Silver should I get worried?" I smirked cunningly "An what could I do to you I'm bit on the small side to really cause damage. On the other hand I do know my way around words." Packing the box away in my bag I exited the shop.

Dancing down main street I sang softly to the air searching for what had made the curse shift I stopped as I heard the sound of brakes. Rushing forward I saw a yellow bug in the middle of the street walking to it I tapped the window "Hi can you help me I'm trying to get him home." I looked at the passenger side "Why prince Henry I do believe the queen has been looking for you with her lonesome huntsmen." The blonde woman groaned at into her hand "Not you as well" I looked at her "Henry lives with the mayor Miss I can lead you there fallow me." Running in front of the car I led it to the mayors house.

As the woman walked up the way I fallowed behind before we made it to the door though Regina came out "Henry I been so worried about you! Where have been?!" Henry glared at her "I found my real mom!" I watched as he rushed into the mansion. Turning away I left before any fight could ensue with me in the crossfires.

Walking back down the streets I stopped at the clock tower and lowered into the hooded nook within the arch. Brushing my bangs from my eyes for the first time in years I traced the stars with my eyes "Oh I can't truly believe it but it's coming true. The woman named as savoir has come to Storybrooke." Setting my head against the bricks I settled into the sleep encasing me.

I moved slowly as I woke from the dream stretching I made to the sheriff station "An here I thought maybe we would be saved by some intelligent." Entering the station I moved to the coffee maker waving to Sidney I brewed 3 cups. As I mixed the last cup Graham entered the office and I handed him a mug "Thanks Fawn" nodding I went to Leroy's cell. He shuffled to me as I extended the mug I held "Your a life savoir Pixie" "Well who would you call pixie if not me?" He chuckled lowly. Walking to the last cup I went to the other cell and snickered before toeing the mattress from the wall. Gently so not to wake her I got it to the edge I grinned at Graham as I kicked it strongly. I laughed as she woke up and flipped the mattress as she moved "Why did you do that!" "Cuz you slept in, even Le who was fall on your arse drunk last night got up before I came in." Leroy nodded "She would take away her special sobering coffee and leave me in pain" I nodded with no regret. The woman looked at me strangely "Sobering coffee?" I smirked "Straight black coffee, 2 shots of hot sauce, half a lemon,and a raw egg." She got a little green. Leroy smirked around his mug "Only Pixie can make it taste exceptional." The woman raise an eyebrow "Your name's Pixie?" "No, that is the title Leroy uses for me. Graham uses Fawn, Sidney uses Crystal, Henry uses Dancer,and even Mr.Gold calls me Silver. I go by what someone thinks I should be called." The woman nodded "My names Emma, Emma Swan. Raven." I grinned before leaving "Emma what a lovely name."

 **Well this is the end of the first chapter! Please review and flame if needed.** _Please don't be to mean to my medium for this is my story not hers. Thank you for wanting to learn the story from my view. ~Silvær_


End file.
